Hero?
by Umithousuki
Summary: Pandora box.. Kotak suci milik Tuhan, yang terjatuh ke bumi kotak yang menyimpan seluruh rahasia alam semesta. Sekelompok manusia serakah berusaha menggunakan kotakitu sebagai alat untuk membuat dunia baru, mereka menamai kelompok mereka '7 dosa besar' sementara kelompok lain ingin mendapatkan kotak itu dan mengembalikan nya pada tuhan. mereka menamai kelompok ini '10 perintah tuh


Naruto, Tokusatsu dan character lainnya bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam.

Op : Senno Tsubasa

Mati... itulah hal yang selalu ku ingin inginkan rasanya indah sekali ketika peluru itu menembus jantungku. rasanya beban derita di pundak ini lenyap tak tersisa.

Aku. . . menyukainya sensasi sakit ketika ruh ini ditarik dari jiwa, dan aku membencinya ketika ruh ini perlahan tertanam lagi dengan dalam di jiwa.

Kenapa.? ketika aku ingin memejamkan mataku dengan tenang Tuhan malah mengutuk ku dengan memberikanku kesempatan untuk melihat dunia lagi.. apa yang harus kulihatTuhan? dunia ini. sudah hancur... ingin sekali ku memaki kepada-Nya dan berkata. biarkan aku mati dengan tenang tidak cukupkah hidupku kau buat menderita..?

Haaah... andaikan saja itu bisa terwujud. tapi itu hanyalah angan.. angan angan yang tak akan pernah terwujud.

"Nel-"

"Kol-"

"Kolonel!!"

Kicep ku tersadar, dari lamunanku akibat sebuah suara yang memanggilku, ku tolehkan kepalaku dan mendapati seorang prajuritku berdiri dengan hormat.

Astaga aku jadi merasa bersalah membuatnya memberikan hormat begitu lama.

"Ya.?"

Ku berdiri dan bertanya setelah membalas hormatnya.

"Kolonel anda di minta menelfon Jendral. sepertinya anda akan segera di minta kembali ke jepang."

Jepang ya.. tempat penuh kenangan pahit cih.

"dan juga.. kami telah selesai memeriksa benda yang anda berikan sepertinya benda itu telah berusia ribuan tahun"

Aku kembali fokus kepada prajuritku, kemudian menerina benda yang seperti Belt dan sebuah kartu bergambar aneh bertuliskan 'King'.

"kau bisa pergi, sisa kartu dari benda ini antarkan segera keruanganku.."

"baik saya mengerti."

Seorang wanita muda, berseragam militer lengkap membuka sebuah pintu ruangan, yang dapat di duga sebagairuangannya.. yang di atasnya telah bertuliskan namanya.

'Kolonel Naruto'

Masuk kedalam ruangan ia menaruh kedua benda berbentuk belt dan karut di atas mejanya, kemudian melepaskan seluruh pakaian dinasnya hingga hanya menyisakan pakaian kaos tipis dan pants pendek.. kemudian ia mulai menuju sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Bathroom'

Naruto Pov

Aku menyalakan Shower, dan membiarkan air dingin dari shower mendinginkan kepalaku yang tengah panas.

"fuuuh.."

Membuang nafas, ku menggerayangi tubuhku sendiri meresapi setiap luka yang kudapatkan dalam menempuh karir dalam militer.. gerakanku terhenti tepat di Dadaku, ketika bekas peluru 3 bulan terakhir belumlah mengering sepenuhnya. . bekas peluru yang kupikir akan mengantarkan ku dalam ketenangan nyatanya tidak. Tuhan masihlah mengutukku dengan membiarkanku hidup. kenapa ku bilang mengutuk.? akan ku jelaskan.

Namaku Naruto , blasteran Jepang Indonesia, orangtuaku berpisah ketika masih kecil ibu yang tak ingin merawatku membuatku ikut dengan Ayah ke Jepang.

Kehidupanku bersama ayah tak juga menyenangkan setelah ia menikah kembali ku hidup bagaikan di neraka, ia menilih kasih dan mulai berubah sifat padaku. Ringan tangan dan mudah marah.

sampai kemudian entah setan apa yang merasuki nya, ia membuangaku di Kyoto dengan alibi Memasukanku di sekolah asrama dan tak pernah menghubungi ku lagi. kupikir itu hal yang bagus.. sampai kemudian ibu tirku melakukan sesuatu padaku.. ia ingin membunuhku. agar anaknya dapat mewarisi seluruh harta ayah. apa ayahku mengetahui nya.? ya dia tahu.. dan sejak itulah pandanganku pada dunia mulai berubah... berutungnya saja aku berhasil selamat dari pembunuhan itu dan di temukan oleh para Tentara Jepang diangkatan laut mereka. . . sejak itu aku mendedikasikan hidupku hanya untuk Negara.. dan hanya untuk Tentara..

Pov End

*Tok tok

bunyi suara pintu di ketuk, mebangunkan Naruto dari lamunanya dengan tegap ia berdiri dan mulai memakai seragamnya tanpa mengeringkan badannya. setelah selesai ia menuju kursinya dan menyuruh si pengetuk pintu untuk masuk.

"Masuk"

Yang masuk adalah seorang pria sedikit tua di atas umur Naruto, dengan pangkat seorang Mayor.

"ini milik anda Kolonel dan ini berkas dari Jenderal anda di minta terbang ke Jepang, nanti malam.. anda akan naik Hellyuntuk kesana.."

setelah menyampaikan laporan itu Mayor tersebut undur diri

"Blade, adalah Dewa judi yang terkenal di salah saru Mhytologi dunia.. huh jadi Belt ini peninggalan sejarah Blade.?"

Naruto mendengus, setelah membaca laporan dari tim penelitinya untuk benda yang ia temukan di penggalian. kemudian ia fokus pada berkas dari Jendral nya dan mulai membaca nya dengan teliti.

"Nanatsu no Taizai.? kejadian aneh.? sihir.? dunia cermin.? perlambatan.?"

Naruto menaikan alisnya, apa Jendralnya sudah gila? mana mungkin ada hal seperti itu di dunia ini, dan ia di suruh menyelidikinya pula.

ingin rasanya dia tertawa tapi mengingat ini perintah dari Jenderal berbintang 4 tak mungkin rasanya ia menolak.

"baiklah.. akan ku cari tahu."

Jepang Konoha

Di sebuah Mansion megah di kota Konoha tengah di adakan sebuah pesta pernikahan seorang keluarga pengusaha kaya Uchiha INC, dengan pegusaha dari Namikaze INC.

pernikahan itu berlangsung meriah, dan turut mengundang banyak pengusaha pengusaha kaya lainnya.

"Namikaze dono.. pernikahan ini luar biasa." puji seorang pria berumur 40an kepada pria yang berumur sama dengannya.

"Uchiha dono, jangan terlalu memuji kita ini besan.. lupakanlah formalitas"

Balas orang lainnya, kemudian mereka berdua tertawa bahagia..

Mereka berdua adalah ayah dari kedua mempelai yang tengah menikah hari ini, dan salah satu dari mereka juga adalah ayah dari tokoh penting cerita ini.

Acara yang di adakan di halaman yang luas ini mendadak hening tatkala suara baling baling helikopter terdengar seluruh pasang mata langsung mendongak ke atas untuk melihat helikopter militer yang mendekat.

Bisik bisik pun mulai terdengar siapa kira kira pejabat militer yang datang, karena di Jepang hanya anggota Militer dengan pangkat tinggi saja yang bisa menggunakan Helikopter sesuka hati mereka.

Pertanyaan mereka terjawab ketika seorang wanita melompat dari helikopter dengan menenteng sebuah ransel militer besar.

Wanita ini memikiki wajah khas Jepang dengan sedikit sentuhan Indonesia membuat nya nampak sangat cantik, diamengenakan kaos militer loreng membuat perutnya yang sedikit membentuk roti itu tercetak dan kedua aset nya yanh pas itu menantang. membuat para wanita menahan nafas dan pria menelan ludah.

Manik mata hitamnya menuju ke arah pelaminan dimana seorang pria tampan dan wanita cantik duduk disana. dengan langkah mantap ia membawa kakinya menuju kedua pengantin itu. Setelah dekat ia memberikan sebuah kaluang sederhan berbandul peluru. Pada pengantin Pria.

"hadiah dari Nee san, untukmu Menma.. maaf itu hanya hadiah sederhana"

"Neesan.?/Naruto.?"Guman kedua orang pria dengan nada tak percaya dari tempat yang berbeda.

Sementara itu di dalam mansion tepatnya di kamar mandi seorang pria sedang membasuh wajahnya di wastafel tanpa mengetahui bahaya apa yang memgincarnya.

*ngiing

Suara dengungan memasuki telinga pria itu, dengan cepat ia menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mencari sumber suara namun hasilnya nihil.

Dan ia berfokus pada cermin, dimana ia melihat sebuah benang melilit lehernya di cermin.

"apa ini.?"

Tanya nya penasaran sembari menyentuh cermin, sampai kemudian dengan tiba tiba sebuah taring raksasa memaksanya masuk ke cermin

"Argghh!!"

Kembali kelapangan, suasana hening masih meliputi tempat ini, hal itu membuat wanita militer atau Naruto ini menjadi Jengah.

"lanjutkan saja-"

"Argghhh!!"

Ketika ingin berbicara namun niatnya terhenti ketika suara jeritan orang terdengar begitu keras ke arah mereka.

Dengan segera Naruto berlari, sembari mencabut pistolnya dari sarungnya dan menuju asal suara di ikuti beberapa orang. sesampainya disana. ia membulatkan matanya karna yang ditemuinya hanyalah, jari seseorang yang seperti masukkedalam cermin.

T b c

Lanjut atau tidak.? Tolong tinggalkan vote dan komen serta saran agar bisa menjadi acuan untuk semangat saya dalam menulis terimakasih -


End file.
